Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access systems, with equipment such as base stations, which provide wireless access to communication services for user devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual base stations. The wireless access systems exchange user communications and supplemental communications between wireless communication devices and service providers for the communication services.
Communication services typically include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services. As a part of these communication services, content from advertising service providers can be handled through the wireless communication system for receipt by users of wireless communication devices. Many times, primary content, such as the data requested by a user, is accompanied by supplemental content, such as advertising content.